


♦ Miracles in December

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That didn’t mean he ever thought he would meet him there. Seeing him after so many years had Light both confused and slightly nostalgic. All of the memories he had stored came rushing back and he felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He just kept staring from his spot at the potato chips bags as the dark haired man paid for his items and left the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Miracles in December

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, I missed writing Lawlight! c: This idea came to me when I was watching the video for Miracles in December by EXO and is more or less inspired by it. Also, this story goes with my theory that L and Ryuzaki are two completely different people, and the one I chose to picture here was L. Without further ado, I hope you all like it! :D

Light was uneasy. He kept on shaking his feet and legs discretely as time passed by and the weather grew colder. More often than not he caught himself staring at the clock not ten feet away from him, and although he knew he had arrived almost an hour early, he couldn’t stop feeling both anxious and unsure as the time set got closer.

There was snow falling from the sky, some flakes getting caught at the ends of his warm brown locks. People started showing about fifteen minutes after his arrival, a few talking louder than others, but he could only focus on the way his heart was beating. His pulse was almost deafening; still, he was happy to have something else to focus on other than the reason as to why he was standing in front of a concert hall during Christmas Eve.

Second guessing himself as he waited was becoming almost part of who he was. Several times did he almost go back to his parents’ house like they had insisted he did. Everyone thought this was a terrible idea, and maybe Light agreed with them. It had been ten years since they had seen each other, after all. Well, without counting a week ago, that is.

-~-

At first, Light had thought it was a mirage. He hadn’t drunk water ever since he left his apartment at eight in the morning and it was already three in the afternoon. His current case was intriguing him in a way that none other had until then, and for that Light was truly happy, since it was also the first time he had managed to truly enjoy something in a long time.

You see, ten years ago, Light made a huge mistake. At the age of seventeen, unlike most of the people he knew, he had found someone who truly made him happy and they stayed together for seven months. Yet, on the day of their seven-month anniversary, he got a letter saying he was accepted in his college of choice.

Instantaneously, he called his friends and told them the news. He had planned to call his significant other last, that way he could talk to him all he wanted without having to worry about telling others as well. They normally talked for hours straight and, considering they hadn’t seen one another in over a week because his lover was busy with his job, he knew they would end up talking even longer than usual.

However, his plans were hijacked when both Misa and Mikami spoke more than he had expected them to. When he looked at the time, he noticed it was incredibly late, and even if he knew that his lover rarely slept, he hated bothering him at odd times, since they were when he was the most focused on his work. Therefore, once Mikami offered for them to have a small party in his honor, he agreed with a smile.

If he knew what would happen, perhaps his life would be much different now. Mikami arrived about half an hour after hung up and took him to a bar. Things were going great, what with his older friend having chosen somewhere Light could attend, even still being seventeen. Misa met them there, as well as Takada, Matt and Beyond Birthday. The latter two had been introduced to Light through his boyfriend, and he instantly became friends with Matt.

Beyond was a different story, though. When they first met, the dark haired boy was obsessed with Light’s boyfriend and tried to break them apart by saying the older man could do so much better than a teenage boy with a justice complex. For about five months they almost killed each other every time they met, until Beyond accepted that Light made the other man happy.

Or so Light had thought.

That very night, Light had a little too much to drink. He made sure not to be wasted, but he was kind of a light weight and the alcohol quickly had an effect on him. Most of the night was like a blur, and he only remembered Mikami having to almost carry him to Misa’s apartment, where they’d all spend the night.

Waking up had been a difficult task, and when he did he immediately wished he hadn’t. Although he was completely sure he had passed out on the way over and slept to that very moment, someone had taken his shirt off and laid him on Misa’s bed, the girl lying by his side in an old t-shirt and very small shorts.

And that wasn’t the problem. Misa liked him and that was fine, he had already made it clear to her that he was more than happy with his current companion, so sleeping by her side was nothing incriminating in his opinion. They were good friends and that was it, everyone knew he had politely declined her offers way too many times.

Yet, when he saw Beyond Birthday pointing both a camera and a satisfied smirk in his and Misa’s direction, he knew very well the other would twist the truth the best way he could. Before Light could do more than widen his eyes, the other was already out of sight. Desperate, Light stood from the bed and stumbled to the door, almost falling over a few times, his vision darkened on the corners and his chest aching with the force of his fast beating heart.

From his lips a chant of ‘no, no, no, no,’ kept on slipping, his limbs shaking as he pathetically tried to reach for Beyond. Upon hearing the click of the front door closing shut, Light fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to stand his weight. No, this couldn’t be happening, it was just a dream, he would wake up soon and be surprised to have spent the whole night with his lover.

When it became clear that wasn’t the case, however, Light frantically reached inside his pockets, looking for his phone. Upon finding the object, he quickly dialed his boyfriend’s number, but to no avail. It was either one of the rare times he had ceded to sleep, or he was too concentrated on his task to care about his phone.

Without knowing what else to do, Light left a few voice mails and sent some messages, trying to explain what had happened and that Beyond would try to make it look like something it wasn’t. All of it proved to be useless, though, when, later that day, he got one message from his boyfriend saying that he was leaving for London to finish a case. And that was it; that was all the answer Light got.

They didn’t speak again for ten years, even though Light tried calling every night for more than three months. His grades started decreasing in the beginning, reflecting the shattered way he was feeling inside. In the morning, he didn’t have the strength to perfectly comb his hair anymore, or make sure that his clothes looked the best they could.

This scenario went on for about two months after he stopped calling him, until Matt and Takada decided it was time to make an intervention. They tried introducing him to other people, but it only made him feel worse. Soon they were out of ideas, but Matt insisted on not giving up on him. One day, he left Light’s room with the words that made everything change again. “Do you really think he would want to see you like that?” Such simple words, such a trivial question. And yet, it made something wake up inside Light.

It was a break up and they were extremely tough, sure, but that didn’t mean he had to stop loving him. His whole episode had been his attempt to forget their moments together, and that was the second when he understood that they didn’t have to be forgotten. No, they had, in fact, to be treasured. Those seven months were probably the best ones of Light’s life and it would be an insult to forget them.

So he picked himself up from the ground, stored those memories as the most precious things he had, and focused on being the best person he could be. Recovering from his fall was incredibly easy, his routine taking shape again. He got the job he wanted, graduated as the best student from his course, soon became the head officer of his department and, more importantly, he never forgot or stopped loving him.

Having heard such story, it was easy to understand why Light simply froze at the sight of spiked black hair, baggy blue jeans and a white shirt. The older man had his back to him, but from what Light could see he hadn’t changed one bit aside from the fact that he had apparently gotten a little taller.

Light had left the building where he worked to buy himself something at the convenience store a few blocks to the left, where he and the older man used to go when he visited him. Most of the time his ex worked with the police in his cases, which meant that he was very often seen working at the station, even if he preferred doing his research from his apartment.

Every time Light visited him when they were still together, they would come to this very store and pick five types of candy for the dark haired man and a bag of chips for Light, and so it was automatic that, when Light got his job at the station, that became his favorite place to go buy things for a snack.

That didn’t mean he ever thought he would meet him there. Seeing him after so many years had Light both confused and slightly nostalgic. All of the memories he had stored came rushing back and he felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He just kept staring from his spot at the potato chips bags as the dark haired man paid for his items and left the store.

For the second time, Light watched as the only one he had ever loved walked out of his life and suddenly he couldn’t hold still anymore. Desperate, he put the chips back where he had found them and almost ran towards the other man, whispering his name under his breath as he heard the bell jingle over his head when he opened the door.

“L!” Light yelled, his voice breaking at the single letter when he turned his head to the right and spotted the older. Immediately, L stopped his steps, but didn’t turn to look at him. A small, hopeful smile graced Light’s trembling lips, his teeth starting to clank from the terrible cold. It hadn’t started snowing yet, but he knew it soon would.

Just like in a fairy tale, L then turned around, his eyes wide as he took in Light’s form. The younger stayed where he was, hugging his figure and grinning at the dark-eyed man, refusing to let his gaze go for even a minute after so long. It felt as if it hadn’t even been a day since they saw each other, and the same moment it was like twenty years had passed instead of ten.

“Light…,” L whispered, apparently having difficulties saying the younger man’s name. Swallowing his fear, Light started approaching him, his steps feeling heavy with the thousands of words he wanted to say, the thousands of things he wanted to tell the other man, about how he had missed hearing his voice and, basically, seeing him.

The brown haired was about to open his mouth and let out a part of those words when another voice joined them. “L? Are you still going to take long? We have to buy Near’s gift,” a tone very similar to the dark-eyed man reminded. Light once again froze in his walk, his heart stopping completely at the sight of none other than Beyond Birthday.

So they were together now. Feeling as his insides began shattering again, Light’s breathing faltered. The air couldn’t make it to his lungs and he was about to nod and make a bolt for his office when he saw something that made him stop. From L’s bag of sweets, a bag of Light’s favorite potato chips peeked out.

It was enough for Light to get closer to the dark-eyed man and speak through his clanking teeth. “At Christmas Eve, eleven p.m., I’ll be in front of the Concert Hall where we saw EXO in May,” he told him, speaking as if the events had happened that very year. “Please give me the chance to explain.”

With that, he laid his gaze on Beyond, the regret he had felt that morning ten years ago coming back full force. And then he was running towards the police station like his life depended on it, refusing to look back even as he felt L’s deep gaze concentrated in its entirety on his back.

-~-

Truly, he had no reason to believe L would show up, and he couldn’t even blame him. If Beyond was still by his side – as more than friends, apparently –, there was every chance that L had believed him blindly about what happened. The young man covered his eyes with his hand, hanging his head and trying to will the cold away.

He hated the cold temperatures and Christmas even more, since it had been on the 24th that the fateful events had taken place. It was the only day of the year when he allowed himself to be a mess and relive those seven months again. His family always tried to make him go home and spend the holiday with them, believing they could somehow make him feel better, but he always refused, knowing he had to spend that time by himself.

That night, though, he was considering finally taking their offer. It was such confusion inside his mind that he couldn’t even describe how he really felt. Part of him wished he hadn’t seen L at all. Going on with his life would be so much easier if he didn’t have to deal with love again, especially when he knew he couldn’t allow himself to be hopeful.

In fact, this whole thing was stupid. Light was completely aware of how the events would take place – L not coming, Light feeling broken once again – and yet he still stood there, looking intently at the clock and wishing both that the time would pass by faster and that it would stop entirely. The numbers showed him it was already eleven thirty, but Light refused to leave his post, even as tears began watering his eyes.

Just five more minutes, he decided. If L didn’t arrive in five minutes, he would…Light stopped thinking. As he lowered his eyes from the clock, he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. L had come…He had actually come meet him. Hope started to slowly form inside the brown-eyed man’s chest, and he intently tried to tell himself he should wait to see what would happen before allowing his feelings to get the best of him.

Such decision flew out the window as L saw him shaking from the cold – he had left in a hurry and forgot to get himself a heavier coat, instead fetching only his blazer – and promptly took off his overcoat, draping it around Light’s shoulders once he was close enough. Light opened his mouth to protest, when he saw the soft smile L was throwing his way.

“You know I don’t get cold,” the older told him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Light truly doubted that, especially since L was wearing only a sweater over his usual shirt. Still, the feel of the other’s coat was too good for Light to say anything. The cloth even smelled like him, and Light couldn’t help but closing his eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath. He felt home; that was the only way to describe it.

Reality wasn’t all that perfect, though, and upon remembering why they were there, Light opened his eyes to start explaining what had happened all those years ago. He was about to start speaking, but the sight that met him made him stop. L was just standing there, like he normally did, shoulders slightly hunched – a little less than they used to be, Light noticed. However, his eyes were staring at Light with such feeling that the younger man had to swallow in order to find his voice again.

Yet, once the words did come out, they were certainly not what he had been expecting. “I bought you a gift,” he declared, offering the package to L. It was easy to see as surprise took over the dark-eyed’s features. His hands were just as pale as ever when he reached for the package. Light nodded at him to show that he should open it, which L did, a little bit hesitantly.

To be honest, Light had no idea if the gift would please him. Buying things for L was always hard, what with the way he just focused on his job and ate sweets. So that was why Light chose what he did. L took the first part of the gift into his hands, a plush version of the black haired man’s favorite cake, strawberry.

Chuckling under his breath, L put the plush back inside the package and took the second part, a yellow scarf with ‘do not cross the line’ written in black. Light smiled as he took the article of clothing from L and closed the distance between them, gently setting the scarf around the taller man’s neck. “I thought it’d be something you’d actually wear, since you love your job,” the younger explained, adjusting the piece.

Their eyes met again then, and they just stared at each other for a moment. It was in a moment like this one that they shared their first kiss. Light had chosen this place because it was where they truly became a couple. EXO had been playing a new single called Miracles in December that Light was just in love with, and when he looked to the side to see if L was enjoying it as well, the man was staring at him. He didn’t know who moved first, but he guessed it happened at the same time.

“Light…,” L began, and just like that Light was brought back to reality. It was true that he hadn’t thought L would kiss him and forget the ten years they had been apart, but that was the moment when he remembered that now L had someone else. After adjusting the scarf one last time, Light nodded.

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes, still he managed to smile slightly. “No, I know,” he assured him, the sound of his chuckle breaking almost unnoticeably at the end. “I know you have Beyond now, I wasn’t expecting anything calling you here. It’s just that I wanted to set things straight, you know?”

A small frown took over L’s beautifully sculpted features. “Light, what are you talking about?” the dark haired inquired, looking incredibly puzzled. “Are you implying…Light, Beyond and I aren’t a couple. We’re just friends. You know I tried being with him once and it turned out to be disastrous,” L reminded him.

Certainly, Light recalled that conversation. One of the only serious fights they ever had was when Light had suggested that maybe Beyond Birthday would be a better suitor for L than himself. The older man had made sure to wipe that idea out of his mind completely back then, but after seeing them so close the other day, Light couldn’t exactly be blamed.

Biting the corner of his lip, the brown-eyed made a small sound of acknowledgement. “Even so, we have to talk about what happened back then. That was the reason why I called you here, after all.” He took a deep breath, only to feel one of his tears slide down as L’s gaze bored into him. “It’s easier said than done, you know,” the brown haired laughed.

“Light,” L called him, but Light was too busy babbling about how he was stupid for getting nervous about something like this, not that it wasn’t important to him, it was just that he wanted to live with a clean conscience, instead of blaming himself for something he hadn’t even done.

Belatedly, Light noticed he was still holding the scarf around L’s neck, but he couldn’t loosen the grip of his fingers. “It happened so long ago, it shouldn’t even bother me anymore. I mean, we had a good time, yeah, and I would have liked for it to last longer. Still, maybe it was better this way, right? Something was set to the wrong from the beginning, wasn’t it? We did meet through my dad, after all.”

And it was true. One day his father arrived home and told him he could come to his office if he wanted to help with a case, to which Light promptly agreed. It just so happened that the greatest detective in the world, also known as L, was working in that case as well, and by the time they reached the police station, L had just finished explaining how he had identified the criminal in such a short span.

“Light,” the dark-eyed said again, bringing Light back to the present, only for him to continue his rant, this time choosing to say that he was still friends with Matt, but he wanted to kill him half of the time, even if the moments when he had his new boyfriend, Mello, around, he was a completely different point, and in some aspects they made him a bit nostalgic.

Gazing intently at L’s chest, Light shrugged with another soft smile, a few more tears spilling from his eyes. “Not that you have to worry about that, I mean, you have your own life, why would you care about someone like me, right? Sure, I didn’t do what Beyond convinced you I did, but I’m still not the best for you, I know that, always have. I did try to explain what happened that night, though. I sent you so many texts and called for so long and…”

Light was forced to stop talking once L took his face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his fingers. “Light, will you listen to me?” he pleaded, raising his eyebrows. “I don’t want to hear excuses, even though it’s good to know that didn’t happen. What happened in the past is in the past; you know very well I live the moment, because I know the chances of me having those opportunities again is very low. And right now, Light, I have the opportunity to have you n my arms once more, and I won’t let it slide through my fingers,” L told him, his voice filled with the same passion and longing that ached inside Light’s chest.

Unable to do anything else, Light just stared at L. What did he meant? Did he really still love him? After ten years, could it be that he still felt the same? Before Light could voice any of those questions, L’s lips connected with his own. A small whimper left the back of his throat and Light was reminded how it was to feel complete again.

This had to be a dream, it just had to be. Wanting to keep on living this moment longer, Light desperately gripped the back of his dream-L’s neck. He had had this dream too many times to count, and every single one of them left him wishing for something else; something that only the real L could give him.

When the feeling of L sharing his existence with him for this small moment reached him, however, Light gasped into the kiss. It wasn’t a dream, after all. This was all real. L was there, and he was kissing him, and Light had to break away because the tears combined with the desperate way L’s mouth moved against his own was making it impossible for him to breathe.

“I love you, Light. I always have,” the older man whispered, refusing to let go of his face. L placed kisses all over his features, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, until Light couldn’t take it anymore and hid his face in his chest, gripping his sweater and shivering as L’s arms embraced him and pulled him closer.

Through the tears, he was able to mumble the words ‘I love you’ countless times, and if the way L’s fingers were gently brushing through his hair, he heard them just fine. The only thing that made Light pulled away when his tears stopped was the sound of the clock striking twelve, announcing Christmas was there.

Reaching up to wipe away the remaining water from his cheeks, Light looked towards the clock, smiling. One of L’s hands left his back and reached for something inside his own pockets, but Light didn’t pay it much mind, until the dark haired cleared his throat and licked his lips, looking a bit nervous.

Puzzled, Light pulled away only enough so that they could look at each other. “I understand this is very sudden, and if you say it’s too soon I will completely understand. Yet, as I said, I believe opportunities do not happen often, and therefore here I am. Light the seven months we spent together were the only ones when I felt alive. My life had been summed up by my job until then, but you gave me a reason to look forward to the moments we spent together. When Beyond told me those lies, I knew that’s what they were.” L paused for a moment then.

“The problem was that I didn’t know how to tell you I was leaving, and believing you didn’t feel as deeply for me as I had first assumed was just easier. For ten years I have waited to when I would be able to meet you again. The last case I solved was very possibly one that could have taken my life. I then realized I couldn’t die without seeing you one more time, and that’s what has brought me here today. Light, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days being able to say you are mine and I’m yours.” He stopped again, putting some distance between them before taking a few deep breaths.

If he were being sincere, Light had a slight idea of where this was going, but it wasn’t possible that his theory was right. L wasn’t one to act first and think later, he always thought his actions through at least three times before actually doing something about it. That was why, when he knelt down on one knee, Light’s brain simply stopped breathing.

L took his left hand once he was settled, holding the box he had taken from his pocket open, revealing a beautiful silver ring. “Yagami Light, will you marry me?” the dark-eyed man asked, nervousness clear in his voice, even if his hands were steady and his eyes, focused on Light and Light only, sincere.

Once again Light considered the possibility that this could be a dream. How else would L be proposing to him when it was only their first meeting after ten years of not hearing even a word from the other? Yet, no matter how many times he blinked, every time he opened his eyes one more time L was still there.

Honestly, Light didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to say yes, he desperately wanted to say yes, but the word wouldn’t leave his mouth, even if he tried forcing it out with all of his strength. It was as if his voice had suddenly disappeared, and so he just parted and joined his lips several times.

Although he could feel tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, Light wasn’t exactly crying. His eyes were watering, yes, but that was the only symptom he had. The warmth of L’s hand was a constant sensation against his skin and he knew the man must have been growing impatient, and he tried once more to say the word.

It started as the lowest whisper he had ever let out, the sound barely audible, until Light was almost yelling ‘yes! Yes! Yes!’ to L as if his life depended on it. And truly, he guessed somehow it did. It was a small miracle as L slid the ring on his finger and stood up, offering Light another box that contained an identical match of the metal object.

With a huge grin, Light took L’s left hand in his own and slid the ring on, lacing their fingers and feeling as if he could fly. His heart hammered against his ribs in a way that, instead of being painful like it was supposed to, made him want to live in this moment forever. “Merry Christmas, Light,” L told him as he set his hands on his hips and pulled him closer.

Willingly, Light allowed L to guide him towards his body, lacing his own arms around his neck. “Merry Christmas, L,” he whispered back, sighing in utter happiness as their lips met in a gentle kiss. If someone had told him that L would propose to him that very day, Light would have wanted to murder whoever it was. He guessed, though, as L kissed him as if they had been together forever, that miracles did happen in December after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Light's gifts for L:
> 
> Cake: http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/044/d/f/strawberry_cake_by_romaniaurion-d4pmhhn.jpg
> 
> Scarf: https://store.artlebedev.com/products/images/ua1xtpd1.jpg
> 
> L and Light's engagement rings: http://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/medias/sys_master/images/8829309648926/0005010_0_Large.jpg
> 
> I chose this one because I thought Light would want something classy and that didn't draw too much attention, but was still recognisable as an engagement ring, and L wouldn't want something too big or with stones, since he'd get distracted with them and forget about what he was doing before. XD
> 
> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
